Broken And Angry
by AustinWritesThePJBooks
Summary: I am horrible at summary's but I'll try. Percy gets betrayed by all he hold dear- except 5 gods/goddesses. Being thrown into Tartarus isn't fun, but if he gets out, What will he do when Camp half-blood Hates Him? NO CHAOS! POSSIBLE GUARDIAN OF THE HUNT STORY! Rated T for Graphic Torture scenes!
1. Chapter 1

**(First Story! Hi people of the Fanfiction World! Names AustinWritesThePJBooks- though not literally. Hope you Enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson! Rick Does! (goes and pouts in an corner, mumbling unfair under his breath...)**

**As in Romance, Ive decided a Perlia or a Pertemis or a Perzoe. Your choice! I will try to set up a poll on my account though im new so i dunno if it will cooperate... if not Review you Answers! Please! Also Minor profanity.**

Hi. Name's Percy Jackson. Yeah, like the Hero of Olympus, Percy Jackson. I'm here to tell the story of how their Hero was forgotten.

(Flashback)

_Today's going to be awesome! I thought as I got ready for my date with Annabeth, daughter of Athena, Architect of Olympus, and my girlfriend. Camp hasn't changed much; just one thing._

_My Brother, Brandon Daheuish._

_He is the most egotistical, arrogant, son of a buzzard ever; literally. I wanted to marry Annabeth, so I asked Athena for permission. She said I can manage to complete the 12 labors of Hercules with only 3 companions, I could marry her daughter. So I did just that. Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, the Ghost King, and Grover Underwood, lord of the Wild, accompanied me. I returned with my bests of friends to a place of hateful stares and hurt feelings. Brandon somehow managed to convince them I was guilty of treason. Said I was the problem, I was to blame for the wars. I "accidentally" put Gaea to sleep. How does putting a sword through someone's skull count as an accident?! Thalia returned to the Hunters, Grover went out to some Wild place, and Nico went to the Underworld. I walk down to the beach to calm down. I saw a blond kissing Brandon. I roll my eyes, thinking Poor girl. Then I hear the blond moan. She said, "Oh, Brandon…" My heart exploded in pain. I say, "Annabeth?" She turned, reveling it was Annabeth. She saw me and said, "Percy! I uh didn't hear you!" Silent tears cascade down my face. I slowly shake my head. I pull out the ring I bought her, my engagement ring. I dropped it on the ground and run. Around come dinner. I went and scraped some food in the fire, and murmured "Poseidon and Hestia." I said Poseidon because he's my dad, Hestia because I needed some comfort and hope right now. I went and sat down until Zeus and Poseidon flashed in. "Perseus Jackson!" Zeus boomed. "Come and face your punishment." I looked at my father. His face was filled with unbridled rage. "Um, lord Zeus? What did I do?" I ask. "You've betrayed us." He answered. I stared at him, disbelieving. "What?! I would never betray you! Hell, my fatal flaw is Loyalty!" Poseidon walked over and grabbed my arm and flashed us to Olympus._

_When my eyesight cleared, I saw all 14 gods in their thrones. I forgot to mention Hestia and Hades got their Thrones back by my wish. Hestia, Hades, Athena, Hera, and Artemis all looked puzzled at the angry looks I was getting. "Why is the Hero of Olympus in the throne room? And why do you all keep giving him angry looks?" Artemis asked. Zeus stood and grabbed his Master Bolt. The one I saved. "He is a traitor that must be punished!" Athena said, "Father, your wrong, Perseus wouldn't betray us. His fatal flaw is Loyalty!" Surprising me, Artemis and Hera- World renowned Man-hater and Demigod hater- both yelled "Yeah!" Hades stood, facing his brother. "Wrong Zeus. As Athena said, He wouldn't betray us. I have my faith in this remarkable demigod." Zeus seemed to ponder this. "Let's vote then. All in favor of Perseus Innocence?" Hestia, Hera, Athena, Hades and Artemis raised their hands. "All in favor of Perseus Punishment?" The rest rose their hands, including my dad. "All right then, Any last words Perseus?" I was crying. Zeus opened a portal to Tartarus behind me. I said, "Thank you those who said I was innocent. I am, and I swear on the Styx." Then I fell backward into Hell, hearing Zeus yelled "Wait!" and a goddess screamed. _

**(A/N: So? How was the first chapter? Feedback Appreciated! Let me know if its good or not please!)**


	2. The Meeting

Nobody's P.O.V

The person is cast in shadows sitting in the room surrounded by grey walls, staring intently at the fire place in the center of the room. A face materializes in the fire; its powerful voice whispers its dark thoughts to the figure. "Listen well demigod, the name Percy Jackson do you know of it?" The figure nods its head. "Good. Because we are going to destroy all that he holds dear and make it mine!" The figure speaks in a soft voice, "He is protected and loved by many demigods and gods alike, how can we take this away from him?" The figure asks. The voice says, "Follow our plan and we will succeed. "

The figure stands up as the flames grow higher and the face in the fire disappears. "It will be done master." The figure walks out of the room leaving only ashes where the fire once was, as the door closes behind it the flame whispers, "If only you knew, my pawn, If only you knew." It laughs silently and disappears.

Brandon's P.O.V

"I'm done with you hitting me; you won't ever touch me again! You're not my mom! Get out of my life!" I scream as I pry my arm out of her grip. "Get back here you arrogant piece of crap!" She screamed at me. The door slams behind me as I take off running down the street. I live in New York, So the streets were crowded, and I got weird looks as I pushed people out of the way. I had nothing but the clothes on my back and a golden knife from _her_ closet, hidden in my pocket. I run into an alley, and slam into a guy with a purple robe on. My head hit the ground and my vision went black.

(Several days later)

"Come on!" My friend, Brian, screams at me. Despite the robe he's wearing, he runs pretty fast. I get off the ground and take off after him. The black hound roars behind us, and I make the mistake of looking in its piercing red eyes. I freeze and it pounces, but Brian pushes me and we tumble down a hill. "Hurry! We're almost there!" He cries. I see a huge tree with a golden sheep fleece on the lowest branch. I also see a pile of jumper cables surrounding the base. I blink and the cables become a dragon, smoke puffing from its nostrils. It charges past us and grabs the hound with its jaws and tears its throat out. I run over to a small tree and puke. I wipe my mouth nonchalantly as if this is normal to me and say, "I definitely shouldn't have eaten the burrito for lunch." Brian laughs and motions for me to follow. We walk into a summer camp type thing. People were _everywhere!_ I kid you not, I even saw some people with goat legs and hoofs, horns coming out of their heads! (Get it **kid** you not). I followed Brian to a house that was tall and painted a baby blue. As I walk onto the porch I almost faint. Sitting at a table is a guy that had a potbelly and a loud Hawaiian looking t-shirt on. The other person at the table was a half man/half horse thing and they were playing cards. Brian says, "Mr. D! Chiron! I have a new recruit for us." I say to Brian, "Who's the fat guy and the chess piece wannabe?" The fat man turned towards me, outraged. I freeze when I see his eyes. They were alight with purple fire! _I've had enough of this supernatural crap_! I thought. Out loud, I say to Brian, "Why did you bring me to this circus, I mean seriously, dogs bigger than a house, cables that turn into dragons and Don Ho with his donkey" Mr. D grunts "Impetuousness and brash, you remind me of someone" He sighs. His hand was lit with purple fire. The centaur didn't even look up from his cards. "Now, now Mr. D, no need to kill him." I thought the purple guy wasn't going to listen, but he just sighed and turned back to his cards. I glared at the guy they called Mr. D. "Tell me, do you know of the Greek gods?" the centaur said. I turn to the horse man and say, "No, but I know of Greek yogurt!" Chiron the Centaur opens his mouth, and then closes it. "Mr. D, I bet that would be good with my wine" he says. Mr. D groans, "Wine, sweet and delicious and you want to mix _that _with yogurt?" Chiron then turns to me and says, "Child you may have had a rough life, but that is no reason to be arrogant to two immortals." Brian interjects, "This is Brandon, I found him in New York he doesn't know what he is yet and I figured what better place to learn about himself." In the distance a conch horn blows, I turn my head and ask, "What was that?" Mr. D says, "You should know son of Poseidon!" Chiron looks at Mr. D. "Another son of Poseidon, very interesting!"

"Wait a minute; you want me to believe that my father is a god of water? No wonder I never had problems flushing!" I say smacking the top of my forehead.

Mr. D, Chiron, and Brian all stare at me with mouths agape. "It seems you have you have your hands full with this one Chiron!" Mr. D says laughing.


	3. Tartarus and The God's Point of View

**I'm BAAAAAACK! Hey! So here's chapter 3! I actually put an A/N In the right chapter! Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Shout out:**

**Favorites **

**Artemis-Jackson**

**DaGodOfArtificialShnaztz (follower)**

**Haseo420 (follower)**

**Ismellpurple (follower)**

**Jake Wolf (follower)**

**Katie loves bubba (follower)**

**Percy Daniel Jackson (follower)**

**PrinceShadow11**

**RAD092515**

**TobaisEverdeenJakson22456**

**katelynn0814 (follower)**

**piper098 (follower)**

**Follows**

**Artemis2000**

**Eaglesblack14**

**FanFicLover1013**

**FandomPurposes**

**PewiGodofAwesome**

**RomesElite**

**Sunnysocks**

**beckibean76**

**kablamstar**

**arcangel12**

**rmintz53**

**Reviews:**

**FanFicLover1013: That's so funny. Keep writing more, I can't wait to read the next chapter. Till the next review…**

**A: Thanks! To be honest, My dad helped my come up with the jokes, such as the kid goat one. The next chapter's right here, wait no longer! (unless you want to read the rest of the reviews…)**

**kablamastar: I will wait for you to finish it then. It will be awesome to have a story I can finally favorite. I will only favorite story's I like that are completed.**

**A: I will make no promises, as if I do ill jinx it but I will try my absolute best to get you a favorite story!**

**DaGodOfArtificialShnaztz: Please don't make this a Pertemis I am the original anti-pertemis. In this story I'd prefer that Percy doesn't have a couple. And last of all! SUGGESTION!: How about in Tartarus for the rest of the world its only one year that Percy is gone but in Tartarus its 1000 years. Since Percy has been there for so long he was driven insane for the rest of eternity. END OF SUGGESTION! So yeah that's all I have to say bye -DaGodOfArtificialShnaztz**

**A: Long review! Took me a couple minutes to write! I'm sorry if you dislike Pertemis, but as I've said it's up to all the readers, not me who the paring is, though I like your no paring idea. Your suggestion is good, but I don't know if it will go along with what I have planned (Laughs evilly) but Kronos does make an appearance so it's a possibility… Hm…**

**Jake Wolf- Well Brandon seems like an ass. I hope something happens to knock him down a peg, though knowing how these stories go that may not be the case. Can't wait to see where things go from here and what happens to Percy.**

**A: Brandon **_**is**_** an ass. Kind of what I was going for. Maybe something happens, but no spoilers! Something happens to Percy in this chapter that you may not enjoy… unless you enjoy pain and swordfights.**

**Artemis2000: I love Pertemis stories and your beginning was a very good start. I hope you continue it and update soon! Don't give up!**

**A: I love Pertemis stories too, though Perlia is my favorite, and thanks for the WOW. Words of wisdom if you didn't know what WOW was… It took me 7-8 hours to write chapter 2, reread chapter 2, upload the A/N for chapter 2, and write chapter 3. I'm writing this A/N at 5:10 and I haven't even re read the story yet! I plan on not giving up; I even plan on a sequel to this book (whoops spoiler!)though I don't know how long this one will take.**

**Katie loves bubba: Awesome! I'm usually not into these stories but I personally think you're brilliant as well as your stories. Please keep up on the stories they are amazing! 5 star rating –your bestest friend (maybe but probably not) Katie**

**A: I'm very glad you think I'm brilliant! 5 star rating?! You kidding?! I was expecting maybe –maybe- two stars! Thanks Best Friend!**

**Total Paring votes**

**Perzoe: 0**

**Perlia: 0(sad face)**

**Pertemis: 5**

**No Paring: 1**

**Continue to vote! Next chapter is the deciding one! Chapter 5 will show the winner!**

Percy P.O.V

(Five days ago)

_As I fell, I thought of one thing. I am the world's biggest idiot ever. I mean, I know I was angry at the gods, but letting myself fall into Tartarus? World's biggest Seaweed Brain moment, like ever. Thinking that made me think of Annabeth, and how I caught her cheating. That hurt. Caught up in my thoughts, I didn't realize those 9 days went quicker than I thought. I slammed into the ground. I arch my back in pain then lay still, breathing hard, my eyes shut tightly in pain. I then hear a voice say,_

"_You're welcome for not letting you die on impact, young demigod."_

_I open my eyes and turn my head to look at Kronos._

"_Oh son of a-" I start._

"_No need for profanity, Jackson. I simply can to visit my favorite grandson." Kronos said, emphasizing favorite._

"_I'm really your favorite grandson? Didn't I get you killed?" I say then cover my mouth. You just told the Titan of Time you got him killed while in Tartarus and at his mercy. Really, Percy, how much stupider could you get?_

_Kronos smiles evilly. "Oh I remember quite well. And I've come to reward you. (Laughs evilly)" _

_I'm doomed._

(Present time)

We just arrived at a black palace. They have those in Tartarus? I didn't know of any palace besides Nyx's.

"Is this Nyx's Palace?" I ask. Kronos ignores me and grabs me by the back of my neck, claws digging into my skin. I follow, unwillingly, and we enter the palace. I gasp at how big the entry way is. It makes Olympus look like a doll house. I trudge after Kronos. A Cyclops ran up to him. "My lord, the room is ready." Kronos nodded and the Cyclops ran off. We can up to a room. I walk in first, again unwillingly.

"Jackson. It's time for a fun thing I like to call; _Put the Sword in the Demigod_." Kronos drew Backbiter. I turn quickly and uncap Riptide. He charges at me. I roll to the side and slash. Kronos blocks and stabs at my ankle. I jump and nick his cheek. Kronos just laughed and put a nice sized cut on my stomach. I feint to his right and at the last second rolled and struck at his left knee. He dodged and slashed my arm. My sword went skidding across the floor and I clutched my arm in pain. It felt as my soul was being shredded. Offhandedly, I wondered why the cut on my stomach didn't feel like this. Curse my ADHD.

Kronos grabbed me and slapped me twice. He then picked up a pipe –from where I know not- and wacked my face. My world melted to black.

When I woke, I was chained to a wall. To my left was the door, shut and probably locked, and to my right was a rack with many torture weapons. I uselessly struggled against the chains. They cut into my wrists and ankles, making them bleed a bit. Suddenly, the door burst open and guess who walked in. I'll give you a hint. It was Kronos. "Ah you're awake! Good! It's time for our _fun!" _he said gleefully. He walked over to the rack. "Hm, maybe I'll use this…" he pulled a dagger of the rack. He cut off my shirt. He then proceeded to stab me in the stomach. I grunt in pain and he pulled out the dagger. Red blood ran down my stomach. He plunged the dagger in the same spot up to the hilt. I bite my lip to keep from screaming. I _will not _give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream. He smiled at my agony and pulls the dagger out. He then surprises me by taking out a bottle of water and healing my injury. After waiting a few minutes, the dagger entered the same spot. He repeated this until there was a scar about 3 inches long and 2 centimeters long, and wasn't being healed by the water. He then took an iron brand and put it in a fire to heat it. He cut me with the dagger in the arm and legs and chest, making me bleed profusely. He used the water to heal most of it, at least so I wasn't bleeding, and took the iron and branded my stomach. It was so much pain, I couldn't help but scream. I screamed until I could feel myself going unconscious. I heard before I went to Hypnos's realm, "Until tomorrow, Demigod."

Poseidon's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it, my favorite son a traitor. I felt ashamed of him. I still remember that day.

(Flashback)

_I was sitting on my Throne, waiting for the meeting to start. Then, Zeus flashed in and we all took a seat. A man from Camp Half-blood walked into the room. "WHO DARES INTURUPT THE GODS MEETING?" Zeus thundered. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but I have news. Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, is a traitor!" The mystery man said. I jumped up and pointed my trident at the man. "What is your evidence?! You have five seconds before you become a puddle of seawater!" I screamed at him. Before either one of us could react, one of Artemis's hunters came in. "Lady Artemis! I'm sorry to interrupt, but a male has entered our camp and we need assistance!" She looked at Zeus, who nodded, and she flashed out. Hera, Hestia, Athena, and Hades also were absent but because stuff was happening in their domains. The man, who I forgot was even there, blasted some mist into the middle of the room and it showed Perseus and Gaea. I recognized this when it was a final face off and we had to protect him so he could finish her off._

"_Are you sure, My Lady?" Perseus asked._

"_I am quite sure, child. I've lost. But, you must avenge me. Make them your friends. Then kill them." Her whispering voice said._

_Perseus nodded. He then used his sword to cut off her head, putting her back to sleep. Then it was over; the mist dissipated. When Artemis came back, Demeter was going on and on about cereal, Apollo was making a Haiku, Hephaestus and Ares were yelling at each other over Aphrodite, who sat there applying makeup, Dionysus was absorbed into a wine magazine, and I was in a rage, unbound fury on my face. I thought, HOW DARE HE DO THIS! My favorite child… Zeus, also angry as hell yelled, "ENOUGH!" I sat back down and the arguing stopped._

_The male left as the 5 missing gods appeared back in the throne room, we continued to argue. Zeus stood and I did as well. We then flashed out, returning a few moments later with Perseus._

Artemis's P.O.V (Did you expect this?)

I was with my Hunt, and we were running in a forest, Pine Log State Forest in Florida to be exact. We stopped in a clearing. Since it was nearing twilight, I said, "Girls, set up camp." 10 seconds later, out camp was set. I went into my tent. 5 days ago, the only decent man, on Earth or Olympus, was it Tartarus for doing something he didn't do. I remember that fateful day he was accused…

(Flashback)

_I had just flashed into the throne room after a male had entered our camp and the jackalope population was increased by 1, I saw Zeus, Poseidon and all the other gods, save Hestia, Hades, Athena, and Hera, with looks of rage on their faces. Poseidon was the worst. Zeus and Poseidon stood and flashed out. A few moments later, they flashed back in with Perseus. The two gods went and sat on their thrones while Perseus recovered. I was stumped as to why all the gods besides the 4 mentioned earlier were looking angrily at Perseus._

"_Why is the Hero of Olympus in the throne room? And why do you all keep giving him angry looks?" I asked. Zeus answered by grabbing his Master Bolt at pointing it at Perseus, saying, "He is a traitor that must be punished!" I openly gaped at my father while Athena replied angrily, "Father, You're wrong! Perseus wouldn't betray us! His Fatal Flaw is loyalty!" I snapped out of my shock and yelled "Yeah!" simultaneously as Hera, and Hades stood, facing Zeus, and yelled "Wrong Zeus, as Athena said, He wouldn't betray us. I have my faith in this Remarkable Demigod." Zeus seemed to be thinking. "Let's vote then. All in favor of Perseus Innocence?" My hand was up first, followed by Hades, Hestia, Athena, and Hera. "All in favor of Perseus Punishment?" All of the others raised their hands. "All right then, any last words, Perseus?" Zeus asked, while he opened a portal behind him. Bawling, Perseus answered, "Thank you those who believed I was innocent. I am, and I swear on the Styx." He said and then fell backwards into the portal. Zeus bellowed, "WAIT!" and I screamed._

I had started to cry while reliving the memory. I wiped my tears away furiously, thinking, _why am I crying for a male?_ But I knew the answer. He was the only male I can tolerate anywhere.

**So? Watcha thinkin? Is it okay? Good? Make you want to Barf? (I hope not) Please please please review tell me if I'm okay! See ya next chapter!**


	4. Brondon in Camp Half-blood

**Brandon's P.O.V.**

So, Brian, the donkey and the Hawaiian start heading towards a pavilion (is it just me or does this seem like a bar joke that needs a punch line?) I take off in their direction and the horse thingy actually starts to speak to me, "Brandon, as Mr. D stated you are the son of Poseidon and that makes you one of the Big Three's children." He continues by saying, "you have a brother that lives in this camp, and his name is Percy." I think for a second and I say, "I'm sorry did you say I have a brother named pussy? Great I have a cat for a brother who likes water too!" Chiron turns and looks at me with disbelief, "Brandon, I think you heard me correctly when I said his name is **Percy**, and you would do well to not throw insults around." Mr. D stops and turns so that he can face me as he says, "Listen Blake, there is no love lost between your brother Perry Johnson and myself, however he has helped Olympus a few times and until you meet everyone I would suggest you keep your mouth shut!" I roll my eyes and keep on walking.

As we enter the pavilion I say, "So, what's the deal with the metal thing in the middle of the room?" Brian says, "That is where we make our sacrifices to the gods." I snort at Brian, "Well don't expect me to be bringing any virgins in here; I have a hard enough time getting a girl to go to the movie." Brian laughs again, "No, we sacrifice food to honor them." I look at Mr. D, and say, "Looks like his sacrifices are being taken before they make it to the middle of the room!" Chiron pounds his hoof on the floor and the room becomes quiet instantly, "Everyone I would like you to meet Brandon, son of Poseidon." Murmurs erupt all around until Chiron pounds his hoof again. As I start to go sit with Brian, Captain Pineapple says, "Blake, you cannot sit there." Rolling my eyes, I groan, and face him. "What now, why can't I?! Is there a seating chart? Don isn't it considered polite to let your guests sit where they want and I prefer to sit with my friend and away from _You._" His eyes light up with purple fire, once more. I stare at him defiantly. "Wow, kid, you _really_ want to become a bottle of Merlot!" he says. Brian nudged me. "Dude, we sit at our godly parent's table." I sigh and say, "So, where's my throne?" Mr. D points to an empty table and turns it into a toilet seat, "there you go, Blake." I walk over and stare at it for a minute and turn back to Captain Pineapple and say, "I guess it beats a volcano." He looks at me and says, "Don't tempt me kid!" I sit down on my "throne" and it's not all that bad. Food started appearing on people's plates. Chiron then says to me, "you have to think of what you want and it will appear on your plate." Smirking I say, "So, you're saying if I think of a steak and coke" and before I can finish my sentence it appears on my plate. This impresses me and I start to wonder if I have stumbled on to something good. I was about to dig in when people started getting up and going over to the fire and putting food in, whispering someone's name, like, "Hermes" or "Ares". Who _are_ these people? I sigh and shake my head and start to eat when everyone looked at me. I look up at them and say, "What do you people want?" I was seriously getting tired of people staring at me like an alien. Brian said, "Dude, sacrifice." I look at him, bewildered. He rolls his eyes. "Sacrifice some of your food for your godly parent." I was still confused, so he got up, walked over to me, and said, "Follow." I pick up my plate and follow. He picked up some of my grapes that came with the food and threw them in the fire. "Now, say Poseidon." I said it and a sea breeze flew in from the...fire? "Now go eat!" Brian said. I went and sat back down and everyone started eating. I finished and immediately wished for seconds. It was that good. But, before I could get seconds, people started leaving. Brian walked over to me. "C'mon, we need to start." I stare at him, confused. He sighs and says, "The tour around camp. I volunteered, because your my friend." I smile at him gratefully, and say, "Thanks. I appreciate not having to follow a donkey around camp." Brian laughs, and we walk out of the dining area. He showed me the big house, volleyball pit, sword fighting arena, armory, cabins, and finally the stables. As we went into the stables, I heard a voice say, _my lord! I didn't think you'd come!_ I look around bewildered. I whisper to Brian, "Did you hear that?" He looks at me puzzled and says, "Hear what?" the voice answered, _of course not, my lord. He's not a child of Poseidon. _"Ok what the hell is going on?" Brian looked at my face and burst out laughing. "Dude, it's the horses. Poseidon created them, so you can speak to them. " the voice whispers again, "_The child of Hecate is correct, my lord"._ I liked being called my lord. It had a ring to it. "So, you can understand me?" I say to the horses. They all bowed their heads except the black one in the back. He narrowed his eyes at me. "Hey why isn't he bowing?" I ask Brian. The black horse cocked his head to the side and said, _because you aren't my boss. My boss is currently on a quest._ "Who's your boss, and what's your name. Tell me now!" I say to the horse. He neighed and looked _quite_ angry. _My boss is Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, and son of Poseidon and the name's Blackjack, meathead. _I look at him angrily, saying, "Well then Blackjack, I'm also a son of Poseidon, so you must bow to me as well. Also, don't call me meathead." I say with superiority. He neighed, what I could swear was laughter. _Yeah, uh huh well you can talk to me when you learn how to act, meatball. _He then looked away. The other horses just acted like this was normal. I look at the horse beside Blackjack. "Hey, you, what's your name?" He looked me in the eye and said, _Maverick._ "Well, Maverick, what's up with Blackjack?" I say, still pissed at being called meatball by a horse. _Blackjack was saved by Percy while being held captive on a ship called the Princess Andromeda. He doesn't give any respect to any others unless it was okay with Percy._ I look at Brian and say, "it seems this Percy guy has a few friends here." Brian nods his head and as he starts to say something a girl yells, "Brian, where are you?" Brian yells back, "In here." He turns to me and says, "That's my sister, she is a child of Hecate, too!" Brian's sister walks in with another guy following her. Brian says, "Brandon, this is my sister Olivia and this is Jacob son of Iris." I shake their hands. Jacob looks me up and down. "So you're the new guy, huh? It must've been cool growing up with those water powers." I answer, "Sure it's cool, and you should've seen the kids in the school bathroom." They all laugh.

Another conch horn blows in the distance. Brian says to us, "Time to get ready for Capture the Flag. The teams are my cabin, Hecate, allied with Iris, Athena, Hephaestus, Apollo, and Nemesis. We are facing Ares, allied with Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite, Hypnos, Hebe, and Hermes. Hey, Brandon, want to be on our team?" I look at Brian. "Uh, sure but what is Capture the Flag?" Jacob says, "It's this great game where we-" Olivia cuts in by saying, "try to kill each other with swords, knives, well, really any weapon, while trying to get the other teams flag and bring it to ours." I nod my head, and answer with, "Sounds like my kind of game. I have the weapon, it's a knife from my mother." I pull out the knife, and the gold glints in the sun's rays.

**Hey guys! So I'm switching it, the A/N is now at the bottom! I love all the Review's and favorite's and Follow's and I'd type them out but I was pulling weeds and my grandmothers today so I'm not going to keep killing my fingers. Please Review- tell me if you're still interested! Thanks! **

**-AustinWritesThePJBooks**

**Romance**

**Perzoe= 0 (not felling the love, are you, Zoe?)**

**Perlia= 2 (YAY!)**

**Pertemis= 5 **

**No Paring= 1**

**Keep voting! This is the last chapter to vote. Chapter 5 will announce the winner! (I'm voting Perlia, but not counting it!)**


	5. Mysteries

Chapter name: Mysteries

Annabeth's P.O.V

I was sitting on my bunk, working on a sketch of a temple for Dionysus, when I heard Chiron say, "You have a brother that lives in this camp, and his name is Percy." A voice I haven't heard before says after a moment's hesitation, "I'm sorry did you say I have a brother named pussy? Great I have a cat for a brother who likes water too!" I sat up, suddenly angry and surprised. Who just insulted my boyfriend? Did Chiron say brother?! I jump up and quickly change out of my PJ's and walk out of my cabin. No one was in sight. I jog down to the dining pavilion, only to run in to Will Solace, son of Apollo.

"Hey Will! Have you see Chiron around? I need to speak to him." I say, stopping my jog before I ran into him. "Yeah, he was walking with Mr. D, Brian and a new guy. I think his name was Blake? I don't know, sorry." I nod and ran inside the pavilion. I go and sit at the Athena table. A moment later, Chiron walks in with Brian, Mr. D, and the new guy, Blake. Chiron pounds his hoof on the floor, drawing all attention to him. "Everyone I would like you to meet Brandon, son of Poseidon." OH, so his name is Brandon. Ok. Chiron pounds his hoof again. Brandon follows Brian to the Hecate table, but stops when Mr. D says, "Blake, you cannot sit there." Brandon rolls his eyes at him and says, "What now, why can't I?! Is there a seating chart? Don isn't it considered polite to let your guests sit where they want and I prefer to sit with my friend and away from you." Everyone was laughing quietly at how the guy treated Mr. D. Did he say Don, as in Don Ho? Man this guy is either arrogant or a jokester. I think arrogance is the word we're looking for. I tune out of the rest of the conversation, but when I look up, I see Brandon reclining on a toilet. I face palm and shake my head. I get my food and sacrifice some to Athena. After dinner, I saw Brian speak to Brandon and walk out. Curious, I put on my invisibility cap and follow.

Brian gave Brandon a tour around camp. When we get to the stables, I see him converse with the horses. When he walks out, he's with Jacob, a son of Iris and Olivia a daughter of Hecate, and Brian. I hear the horn in the distance, signaling it's time to prepare for capture the flag. I turn around and start to walk over to the group of four. I saw Brandon take out a knife, its glinting in the sun. That knife looks familiar… I take off my cap and walk over to them. "Hey, Brian!" I call to him. He turns to me and smiles. "Annabeth, I'm glad you're here. This is Brandon, Percy's half-brother. He's on our team for Capture the Flag, and he was showing us his weapon. Where'd you get it, Brandon?" Brandon sighed and said, "Dude, weren't you listening? I said I stole it from my mother." I narrow my eyes. "Well Mr. Sarcastic can you use the knife?" Brandon rolls his eyes, answering, "Well, duh!" This guy is seriously pissing me off. "Show me then." He does a simple thrust. I roll my eyes. "Well that was a fantastic thrust but can you do anything else?" Olivia interrupted, "Annabeth lay off. He just got here 2-3 hours ago." I turn on her. "And, if he's going to be on our CtF team, he needs to know how to fight!" Jacob now entered the conversation. "Don't worry, I'll go with him and protect him." I nod. "Brandon, can I see your knife for a sec?" he gave it to me hesitantly. I look at it. I sigh, thinking, _nope, not what I was looking for._ I see their curious stares and say, "I lost my knife in… _there. _This knife looked like it." I gave the knife back and said, "Well, come on then! We need to get ready!" I take off running towards the armory, the other four following.

Capture the flag was interesting. Brandon was pretty good as far as fighting goes and I had to admit, he reminded me of his brother. When a group of Ares kids surrounded him, I thought he was doomed. But, his knife started glowing. The Ares kids and I watch in awe. The knife turned into a 5 foot long sword that looked familiar. He whirled into battle like an experienced veteran, utterly thrashing the Ares kids. He laughed at them saying, "Who's the best now, huh?"

We finally found their flag and we captured it. I saw Brian walk over to Brandon and gawk at his sword. It was actually pretty funny. Then I knew where I saw the sword before. "Brandon!" I call. He turns toward me with an arrogant smirk on his face. "That's the Sword of Mars!" I say, awed. Brandon's smirk was replaced with a confused look. "Mars, as in, the planet Mars?" I sigh and shake my head. "No Mars as in the roman god of war, Greek form being Ares." His moth forms an o before going back to a smirk. "So, I have a roman god's sword. Gods, sometimes I think I'm too overpowered." I close my eyes and rub my temples. This arrogant ass was getting on my nerves. I try to smack it away from him but he dodges and puts the tip on my throat. "None of that now, Braniac." He says laughing. I yield and we walk away.

(Time skip, two weeks later)

I was getting worried about Percy. I mean, he's been gone for so long. What if he died? I strangely wasn't very sad. Panic built in my chest. I love Percy- don't I? I bit the inside of my cheek. Worry later, Annabeth, I scold myself. I was at the beach. It reminded me of Percy. Then someone came and sat next to me. I turn and was surprised to see Brandon. He smirked at me. "So, Braniac, How you doing? Considering you seem down in the dumps, I'm guessing not very well." I roll my eyes at the nickname. I look at him and he leans forward and kisses me, and I liked it. After a few moments I break the kiss and moan, "Oh, Brandon…" we continue to make out until I hear a voice whisper, "Annabeth?" I turn to see Percy. "Percy! I uh didn't hear you!" silent tears poured down his face. He slowly shakes his head and pulls a ring from his pocket. He drops it and runs. I stare at the ring on the ground. I walk over and pick it up. I start to cry. I felt Brandon put his arms around me and say, "You don't need him, you have me." I wanted to scream in his face, I wanted to punch him, but instead I sat down and cried.

I was devastated at Percy's banishment, but not as much as I thought I would be after two weeks, it was really weird feeling like that, especially all that Percy and I had been through. I somehow found myself more attracted to Brandon now.

**That's it! I hope it wasn't to bad, at the ending wasn't my best work, but I'm tired, give me a break. JK.**

**Anyways, here's the romance votes,**

**No paring: 1**

**Perzoe: 3**

**Pertemis: 8**

**Perlia: 8**

**We have a tie. I dunno how to settle it. Should I count my vote? What should I do? I'm going to try for a poll, see if I can make it work. Pm me if it doesn't work by tomorrow. Thanks!**


	6. Olympus!

Chapter 6 Percy P.O.V

It's been so long since I've seen sunlight. It's been so long since I've felt safe, away from seeing my own blood. Scars were everywhere and when I say everywhere I mean everywhere. Arms, legs chest, stomach, back, even my neck. Kronos told me today's my 100 year anniversary of being down here. Kronos came on in. I cringe, as I knew what he'd start with. But he didn't. He unlocked my chains, and I fell to the ground, unable to stand because I've lost so much blood. Kronos laughs. "Get up, Jackson. I want some excitement. So, I've decided to let us try another sword fight, just like we did 100 years ago." I stare at him unbelievingly. I tried to stand- key word being tried. As I started to get up, Kronos kicked behind my left knee, causing me to fall. He laughs at my weakness. "So, Jackson, I want you to know. Olympus, remember it? I'm sure you do. Well we are about to destroy it, and you can't do anything." I growl and say in a raspy voice, "I couldn't care less, they threw me down here." Kronos laughs again. I'm seriously getting tired of that laugh. "But didn't a couple gods stick up for you? Say, Artemis, and her loyal hunter, Thalia?" He clicks his fingers, and a Cyclops dragging an unconscious and bleeding Thalia enters into the chamber. I growl, anger rising in me. "Σκύλα, you dare harm her!" I yell at him. He looked surprised that I cussed him out in Greek.

He drew Backbiter, snarling, "What are you going to do about it, demigod, huh?!" running on pure adrenaline, I jump up and pull out my sword from who-knows-where. I charge and kill both of the Cyclopes with a slash and catch the falling Thalia. I gently set her down. I turn to the dumbfounded Kronos. I charge and slash at his leg. He blocks, and retaliated with a stab. I jump over it and land on his sword, knocking it from his hand and falling forward. I kick him in the face and he falls backward. I step on his chest and put my sword right in his face. He screams in agony and I smile. I whisper, "Payback, μαλάκα." I slash and stab until my bare feet are swimming in golden ichor. I jump off him, kicking his chin for good measure, and run over to Thalia.

"Thalia, wake up. Are you alright?" I murmur to her. She opens her eyes, her _green_ eyes. She doesn't have green eyes. She laughs evilly before disappearing in a veil of Mist. Kronos gets up, perfectly healed. "Good job, Jackson." He picks up his sword. "But I've seen more action from a lottery ticket."

He charges me and I prepare for the worst. He does a powerful overhead chop and I raise my sword to block. Unfortunately, I didn't have any arm strength because I've been held in chains for 100 years straight and my sword fell right from my grip. Kronos smiled and slashed my arm, causing bleeding. I roll, picking my sword back up. I stand slowly, ready for anything. I catch a glimpse of a water bucket in the corner. Hm…

"Jackson! Are you ready for more?" Kronos asks. Before I answer that, no I wasn't even close to ready for another fight; he charged and swung at my knee. I side step and stab him in the side. He roared and swatted the sword aside and turned towards me. He feigned to the right, but I saw it coming and ducked, rolling between the 8ft tall Titan's legs and stabbed upwards. He screamed an octave higher than normal. Before I could even think it was good, he stabbed downward, catching my shorts, pinning me to the floor. He whipped out a knife and lunged. I brought my sword up, but knew it was no use. I was dead.

Artemis's P.O.V

I was still upset about the problem of Perseus being in Tartarus when I heard Hestia say in my mind, _Come here quickly._ I stop the Hunt, and say, "Set up camp here. Thalia, you're in charge. I must go to Olympus. I run behind a tree and flash out.

When I appeared in the Throne room, I see all of the gods in their Thrones. Seeing Poseidon again invoked rage inside me. I mean, when your child is the Hero of Olympus, you believe a _male_- I think- over your own son and send him to Tartarus. But it looked as if he regretted it, seeing as he was sobbing quietly. I walk over to my seat and sit down, wondering why Hestia called me if it was a meeting. My question was answered when Father said, "Hestia. Why did you summon us?" Hestia, sitting on her throne, the Hearth in front of her, shivered. The Hearth was sputtering weakly.

"Perseus is in a lot of pain. We need to get him out." Zeus narrowed his eyes. "He may be in a lot of pain, but he is a traitor! He deserves-" I jump up, interrupting with, "He doesn't! He doesn't and you know it! You'd believe _someone_ else over our Hero that he was a traitor. Well I don't!" I turn to Hestia. "How do we get him out?" All of the gods stared at me, dumbfounded. I snap my fingers. "Don't just sit there do something and help me get him out!" Hestia shook her head. "I don't know if we can my niece. Let's check and see where he's at." An image appears in the Hearth. I see Perseus chained to a wall, and Kronos walks in and unlocks the chains. He says, "Get up, Jackson. I want some excitement. So, I've decided to let us try another sword fight, just like we did 100 years ago." 100 years ago? He was cast down there 6 days ago! Percy tried standing but Kronos kicked the back of his leg. Kronos says, "Olympus, remember it? I'm sure you do. Well we are about to destroy it, and you can't do anything." Percy looks him in the eyes and says, "I couldn't care less, they threw me down here." All the gods wince at this. I just stare at the scars lathering his body, tears running down my face. I saw Poseidon and Hestia cry also. "But didn't a couple gods stick up for you? Say, Artemis, and her loyal hunter, Thalia?" Kronos snapped his fingers and Thalia was dragged in by two Cyclopes, unconscious and bleeding. All the gods turned and looked at me, and I stare at the Hearth dumbfounded. They then look back at the vision when Percy whispered in his raspy voice, "Σκύλα, you dare harm her!" I was scared and worried for Thalia and frightened at the murderous look on Percy's face. We continued to watch, astonished, at how he had enough energy to grab his sword and charge the Cyclopes holding Thalia when Kronos yelled, "What are you going to do about it, demigod, huh?!" he killed the Cyclopes with one swipe. He caught her and gently set her down. I admired at how gently he cared for her despite going through 100 years of torture then having to fight Kronos just after. He got up and charged Kronos. I couldn't follow their swings, they were going so fast! It ended suddenly with Kronos flat on his back and Percy standing on his chest. Percy whispered something before maiming his face. He finished stabbing and slashing, kicked him in the jaw, and then ran to Thalia. He knelt next to her and said, "Thalia, wake up. Are you alright?" I saw the concern and… was that love? No way… Thalia opened her eyes, her green eyes, and laughed evilly before disappearing in a veil of Mist. Kronos, fully healed, stood up, drawing Backbiter. "Jackson! Are you ready for more?" Kronos asks. Before Percy could answer, Kronos charged him, going into another super-fast sword fight. I saw a glimpse of Percy rolling underneath Kronos and stabbing his manhood. I chuckled, tears still running down my face. However, Kronos stabbed downwards, catching some of Percy's clothing. Kronos whips out a dagger and lunges. I cry out, knowing that if Kronos hits, Percy would die. But Percy closes his eyes and concentrates. Then, before Kronos could hit him, a water shield appeared in front of him. It wrapped around Kronos, choking him. Kronos died in a matter of seconds. Percy then collapsed with exhaustion. We gods stare at his unconscious bleeding form in utter shock. The boy- no _man-_ just took on a Titan in a sword fight, twice! Hestia stands and appears in the image. She picks him up and teleports him back to the throne room. Apollo, Poseidon and I run to him. I growl at Poseidon and he backs up. Apollo heals him and Apollo and I help him stand.

Percy P.O.V

I felt pride at fighting Kronos, my torturer for 100 years, twice and winning! As I collapse with exhaustion, I can't help but smile. I wake up a bit later to Olympus. I glare at all of them, except the few who stood by me, coldly. I started coughing hard, but when I was able to, I said, "What… Do you want, _Gods_?" I say quietly. Zeus looks me dead in the eye and said, "Perseus, we are... astounded that you did what you did. We wish you to be, err, free from that hell." I nod briefly before turning to leave, but have my legs give out on me and I fall. I try and stand and am met with a seething pain. I grunt and fall once more. Artemis said, "Perseus… I wish, if you can, to stay with the Hunt. We need some help and well you look in need of a place to stay. All the other gods/ goddesses nod. I look at her in confusion. "Alright." I say, and Artemis teleported to her camp as I sat at the bottom of the throne and waited.

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeyyy! How are you guys? Been a couple days. So I'm proud to say Perlia is the winner! On the Poll on my account, (It did work!) Perlia had 9 votes and Pertemis 6. So it was both a Pertemis and Perlia chapter, but Perlia it shall be! See ya guys next chapter!**


	7. Enemies all around!

**Percy's P.O.V**

As soon as I sat down, most of the gods flashed away. However, two of them stayed behind. Hestia and… _Poseidon_. He approached me from the side with sadness in his eyes. I looked at him with anger in mine. "What do you want from me now?" He started with, "Percy," but I interrupted him "save your apologies for someone who gives a damn. You ignore me for most of my life and still I helped you gods out of the jams you put yourselves in." He started to say something again and again I interrupt him. "For once I needed you, needed you to believe in me, needed you to trust me and this is the thanks I get, you send me to hell and then expect me to accept an apology of "oh sorry Percy we just misunderstood"… Bullshit, I trusted you and you should have trusted me. Instead YOU take the word of some pimple faced peckerwood over me." He bowed his head in defeat and started to cry. "Are you crying?" "Really, you're crying like that changes anything?" He then flashed away. I put my head in my hands and started to cry as well. An arm encircled my shoulders, hugging me. I flinched but after a second leaned into it and sobbed. After a couple minutes, I stopped crying and whispered, "Thank you Lady Hestia. I appreciate that you stood by m e." She smiled and said, "It's okay, Percy. I have something to ask of you." I looked at her. "I do not know how much more I have to give my lady, but I will do what I can." She takes a deep breath and says "Will you be my champion?" I look at her stunned, not trusting my voice I nod in agreement. She grinned and held out her hand. An Orange/Red fire appeared. She places her fire-hand on my shoulder, and I flinch, afraid of it burning me. I've had enough burns… There is no burn just a warm glow inside of me and after a few seconds, the fire disappears. "Percy, you will now be able to summon food and fire. Use this to your advantage." She smiled once more and went back to her Hearth. Artemis then appeared beside me "Perseus, it is time for you to come to my camp." I bow my head and in an instant I am in a clearing with bows aimed at me from every angle. I hear Artemis yell, "Don't shoot!" I know it is too late though as I see the arrows were loosened immediately when they see a male in their midst. I hear a voice in my head say, "Use your power of fire." Instinctively I summon a wall of fire (damn that would have been useful in the past) and the arrows disintegrate on impact. From behind the wall of fire I hear, "Kelp Head! Omg it is you?!" I see that it is Thalia running towards me and I brace for impact and it does me no good as I end up on my back and her on top of me smiling from ear to ear. Thalia proceeds to hug me continuously for several minutes until we hear Artemis clear her throat. "If you two are done hugging we have business to attend to." Thalia releases me and gets to her feet offering me her hand. I take the help up and then stare into the faces of women who hate men and know that this won't be easy. Artemis says, "Ladies this is Lady Hestia's newest champion" and she points in my direction. I hear a lot of "What?" and "No, this can't be." Artemis quickly quiets them, "Do you dare disagree with Lady Hestia's Choice?" One of them speak up, "but, he is male" she says in an unbelieving voice. Thalia interjects with, "This is true but I could find no one more trusting to have my back than this man here." A few whispers can be heard saying, "choosing a male over your sisters." Again Thalia starts to speak when Artemis raises her hand and states, "It is done, if you disagree then you are free to leave us forever!"

**(A/N: Now for some fun!) Annabeth's P.O.V**

Sitting in the sand with Brandon's arm around my waist and my head on his shoulder I feel relaxed and yet I feel like something is not the way it is supposed to be. I look into those sea green eyes and he smirks at me and then leans in to kiss me, as he gets close a light flashes so bright around us, we turn our heads away from it and then it is gone. When I open my eyes my mother is standing in front of us, and man she looks pissed. "Mother" I cry and jump to my feet to greet her. She turns her head towards Brandon and says, "Insect you have three seconds to leave my sight before I turn you into a mollusk and have sea food for dinner." Brandon being his cocky self turns to leave, but not before saying, "I don't know, might not be bad touching your lips too." Athena looks back at me, "You are an idiot, how can a daughter of mine be so smart and yet so stupid at the same time." "I don't know mom, you tell me, you're the one interrupting me and my boyfriend with stupid comments." The next thing I know I'm laying on the ground with a hand print on my cheek. "Child, you obviously have lost all common sense, do you not see what you are doing here?" Rubbing my cheek I yell, "What I'm doing? I was about to kiss the man who loves me until you interrupted us!" "The man who loves you was in Tartarus being tortured by Kronos, the man who loves you bought a ring and was about to propose to you, the man who loved you was Percy Jackson." I shake my head when she says the name, what is going on here, Percy was, is the guy who loves me? I am still confused at this I can't remember anything from the last few days. I only remember Brandon's arm around me. Athena glares at me as if I am lying to her. I say, "I don't know who Percy is and I am sure he doesn't love me." "Child you and Percy have been together for a few years, you have went on quests together, you have saved the world together and you are trying to tell me that you do not remember him?" I look at her dumbfounded, how I could not remember someone whom I supposedly had so much contact with. "You cheated on Percy with his half Brother, Annabeth" She yells at me. Again I look at her in confusion and she looks back and realizes that I am telling the truth. She starts to glow and I turn my head in time as she vanishes. "Percy" I say, his name feels familiar on my lips, but I only remember the sea green eyes of Brandon. I can't make sense of it, I need to ask him about his half-brother Percy and see what he knows. As I race back to his cabin, I bump into Grover, "Do you know who Percy is?" I ask him. Grover looks at me for a second and laughs, "You're joking right?" I punch him in the shoulder, "No I am not joking, I can't remember the last few days, years I don't even know." Grover looks at me and says, "We need to go see Mr. D and Chiron, now." We start heading towards the big house, but on the way we run into Jacob, Son of Iris. "Hey guys, what's going on?" He asks. I swear when I looked in his eyes, I saw a gleam, but it disappeared so quickly, I thought I was hallucinating. Grover furrows his brow in worry and answers, "Um, we were going to Mr. D and Chiron because Annabeth can't seem to remember Percy." He nods and his hand moves. My head is surrounded in mist for a second and then it disappears. Jacob asks, "So, you guys heading to dinner?" We nod and all three of us run off to the dining pavilion.


	8. Revealed!

**Revealed**

Brandon's (p.o.v)

Sitting in the sand with Annabeth I look down at her as she puts her head on my shoulder, I move in for the kiss when a stupid bright light interrupts us. When I open my eyes Athena (or as I think of her goddess of being too smart and building stuff with Legos) is standing in front of us and looking like someone ate her corn flakes. Annabeth jumps up and cries out "Mother". She turns her head towards me and says, "Insect you have three seconds to leave my sight before I turn you into a mollusk and have sea food for dinner." I get up and say, "I don't know, might not be bad touching your lips too." I head out towards the woods thinking it's all starting to fall into place, we just need a little distraction now that Lego Momma is going to try and convince Annabeth she doesn't love me. I call Jacob and Olivia to me and let them know they need to find Annabeth when she is done talking to her mother and help her see the light. While they do that I think I will cause a little mischief. I start searching the woods for the strongest monsters I can find and convince them to listen to me being that I am a lot stronger than they are, I find the first couple in the pit scorpions, "before you try and attack me know that I am more powerful than you can even believe" I draw my golden sword and my hand glows gold with the power of Achilles (that I borrowed for a time) and instantly knew where to strike if they did not take my word for it. The pit scorpions start clacking at each other and then turned towards me waiting and I knew I had their attention. I say, "I am going to gather a few more helpers and we are going to once and for all destroy those insects outside the woods" I continue to gather as many monsters as I can from the woods and when I have about twenty and take them to the edges of the woods. I hear in the distance that dinner is being served. I tell the monsters, "it is time to destroy the insects that keep you at bay with my help" all the monsters start making noise (which is perfect because I obviously don't want anyone to hear me). In a rush they run towards the camp and chaos starts. I in the meantime stay back and wait for my chance. Campers rush about, running for armor and weapons. Watching as the Minotaur runs down and grabs an Apollo camper as he grabs for a bow. The Minotaur throws him into 2 of his brothers, sending them crashing into a wall, with a sickening _**THUD!**_ A couple of Ares spawn off to the left managed to grab their swords and was battling a few scorpions. I chuckle a little when I see, to the right; the Manicore was shooting spikes at about 10 Aphrodite campers, who were screaming about their hair. Drawing my sword, I run to the Ares campers (I figured there would be enough hair spray in their hair to keep from doing any damage to the Aphrodite kids) slashing a scorpion in two, I say, " Are you the children of War or Playtime, because I was bored watching you!" I hack away at the rest as the scorpions as the Ares campers sit there dumbfounded at my awesomeness. Turning around I see Annabeth cornered by the Minotaur. Seeing the Minotaur about to attack Annabeth I run up behind it and with my golden sword slash its leg and say, "Moo, Bitch!" He turns to me with an angry snort and I say, "Anybody for steak?" and shish-ka-bob it through its gut and watch it explode into dust. Smirking I look at Annabeth and say, "Of course I'm a hero and of course you love me, but please, no autographs" Annabeth looks at me with a slight frown but says, "well at least you killed it instead of taking a bath with it, Flipper." She then comes and gives me a hug and I know I have her once again.

**Athena's P.O.V**

After leaving my ironically idiot acting daughter, I flash back to Mount Olympus, because I had this feeling that something was not right. I send a Grey spark into the air, calling a council meeting. Within seconds, Hestia, Hera, and Poseidon flash in. We sit down and wait for the others. In one minute and thirty six seconds (Yes I counted!) The rest were in their thrones. My father says, "Athena, why did you call a council meeting?" I say, "Something is wrong with that Brandon kid-" Ares cuts me off by scoffing and looking bored he says, "Considering he is nailing you daughter, of course you think something's wrong with him." Hephaestus says, "Good Gods, Ares just said something intelligent. Miracles do happen! Maybe I can go to Disney Land now!" Ares yells back, "Yeah, you'd fit right in with the five year olds hugging Mikey Mouse, while I'm hugging you wife." Hephaestus stands up but Zeus yells, "Enough!" Hermes whines, "But I wanted to see the fight! I'm bored!" I say, "You won't be bored when Brandon destroys us somehow." Zeus says, "A mere demigod taking the Olympian Council out? Athena, you're the goddess of Wisdom, but that wasn't very smart on your part." Ares mutters under his breath, "This coming from the guy whose lightning bolt was stolen by Hermes kid." Unfortunately, Hermes heard him and said, "Luke was just misguided by Kronos, don't you dare blame him for stealing a lightning bolt!" As the gods start arguing amongst themselves, I look over at Poseidon and ask, "Why haven't you defended Brandon?" Poseidon looked confused. "Why would I defend him?" I stare at him disbelievingly, "Considering the small matter that he's your son…" Again, a look of confusion comes over his face. "Brandon is no son of mine. Why would you even think that?" I say, "What was the whole betrayal thing with Perseus? I thought he attacked another of your son's, that son being Brandon." Poseidon answers, "No, Percy… Wait… betrayal? What betrayal?" Now I was confused. "Wait, What about Tartarus?" Did I imagine it? Zeus, overhearing us, says, "Percy betrayed us? Isn't his fatal flaw Personal Loyalty?" I say, "So, does anyone else remember the trial against Perseus?" Hestia, Artemis, Hades, and Hera, raised their hands. Hades said, "Of course. That was a joke just to put him on trial, _Zeus_!" Zeus says, "Okay did you guys have a bad dream or something?" As all but the aforementioned gods/goddess seemed to have forgotten what happened, I summoned Iris to show the story. After Iris appears, and shows the council the flashback, they all look appalled, even the ones who still remember it. Before Iris leaves, the mist appears once more and she yelled, "This isn't my doing! What-" Then she is interrupted by Percy's scream of pain. Poseidon puts his head in his hands and whispers, "What have I done?" A voice from the mist says, "Exactly what I wanted." As the mist disappears, an evil laugh is heard, chilling even the gods bones.

**How'd ya like them apples, eh? Hello people! Sorry for being all absent and stuff, just (Insert lame excuse no one will care about). Hope to be on track with the rest of the chapters, so Enjoy. Sense this A/n is at the bottom, I would hope you already have enjoyed, but yeah. Still said it, because I can. Deuces!**


	9. Battles

_I look around, and I start walking around the camp, looking for Thalia. I peer around, looking. Strangely, no one was around. I continue walking forward, and all the sudden, and hellhound run at me from nowhere. I pull out Riptide and uncap it. I roll to the side and slash at it. It jumps and tries to land on me. I hop backwards and stab its face. It howls and bursts into golden dust. I rapidly look around looking for anyone or anything. Seeing nothing, I start to worry. "Pinecone Face, Lady Artemis? Hello?" I call out. I sprint into a clearing not too far from camp. As I get to the clearing, I see about 10 hunters lying unconscious in a circle. If that's not weird enough, each had a golden glow around them. I recognize the golden glow and my eyes widen. I hold Riptide so tight, my knuckles are white. It's him. "Where are you? Come out and face me!" I scream. My challenge is answered with an evil laugh._

**Battles…**

**Thalia P.O.V**

As Lady Artemis says, "It is done, if you disagree you are free to leave us forever!" the hunters all shake their head, and I recognize Latro say, "I'm sorry My Lady we've just never had a guardian before, much less it being a male, in our midst." Lady Artemis waves her hand dismissively, letting the Hunters go back to what they were doing. She motions for Percy and I to follow her. We go inside her tent and she tells us to sit. "Perseus, as you are now part of the Hunt, you will have chores. You will wake up at 5 a.m. and do the girls laundry. Once you are done with that, you will sharpen arrows and fix bowstrings. Also, since you are Hestia's Champion, you will have to cook for us. Since you just joined and you got here at 7, you're free today. A spare tent will be given to you. You may go." He frowned but left the tent. She sighed and rubbed her temples. "My Lady, what's wrong?" I ask. She answered, "I have to go to another council meeting, and this one is of Athena's doing. You're in charge, Thalia." She then flashed away. I walk outside, and see Percy sitting by the fire. He looked… depressed. I went and sat next to him. "Hey Kelp Head, you alright?" He just nods and continues staring at the fire. I frown, but say in a joy filled voice I say, "Let's go do something! You seem so sad, and this isn't the normal Kelp Head! Come on!" I grab his wrist in an attempt to get him to move, but I'm surprised when he flinches and brings his other hand up to guard his face. I drop his wrist and say in a soft voice, "Percy, did I hurt you? I'm so sorry, I just-" He cut me off by saying; "It's alright, Thalia. When you're in Tartarus for 100 years, you get some reflexes." I stare at him like he was from outer space. "100 years! What?! You were in there 6 days." Now it was his turn to be shocked and stare at me. "Anyways, let's go get you a tent. From what I heard your chores were, you'll need some rest." He nods and I run over to my tent and grab the spare one under my bed. I call out, "Kelp Head! Follow me and let's get this set up." I hand him the 4 by 4 square disk. We go next to mine and I say, "All you have to do is think of a tent and throw it on the ground." He throws It off to the side and rushes me into a hug. I blush when he does this and return the hug. After a few minutes, we let go. "So, um yeah, I'm just going to, uh, retire to my tent. Night, Kelp head." I turn around to hide the growing smile on my face and sprint to the archery range. I find Phoebe, the second in command, and tell her to set up a watch. When she asks why I can't, I say, "Don't question me. I'd feel safer; especially considering Lady Artemis is at a council meeting."

The Next Day

I woke up to a banging on the tent pole. I hear Percy say, "Pinecone Face? What time do I have to cook breakfast?" I groan and get up and throw on some Hunters clothes. I say, "What time is it?" He answers, "5:50." I sigh and walk out of the tent. I see Percy with his silky raven black hair and beautiful sea green eyes that I could just- Whoa Thaila! You are a Hunter! Back off of the guy! You're supposed to hate guys! My thoughts were interrupted with Percy waving his hand in front of my face. "Thals, are you okay? You zoned out for a sec." You could practically feel the worry in his voice. I roll my eyes and say, "Fine Kelp Head. Breakfast is at 6:00." He nods and we walk to the dining tent. Once inside, we wait for the other Hunters. All but Lady Artemis was here, since she was still at Olympus.

**Percy P.O.V**

I close my eyes and pray for Hestia's advice on cooking. I hear her whisper, "_Use your blessing. Think of the food and it shall appear."_ I open my eyes to see Thalia motioning for me to do something. "What would you like, Pinecone Face?" I ask. She appears to think. "I will take an omelet, with some French Toast on the side, and orange juice." I concentrate and snap my fingers. A omelet and French Toast appear with a glass of Orange Juice next to it. Thalia whistles, "Damn Perce, that's some power!" I smile at her. Once everyone else has their food, I sit down and eat my own. As soon as they were finished, the dirty dishes vanished into thin air. I think _that takes care of that problem. _Everyone let to go do whatever Hunters di when not hunting, while I go to the nearby river to go the laundry. I set all of the laundry in many baskets and pick one up and put it by that hunter's tent. Once I was finished, it was eerily quiet. I look around_, _and I start walking around the camp, looking for Thalia. I peer around, looking. Strangely, no one was around. I continue walking forward, and all the sudden, and hellhound run at me from nowhere. I pull out Riptide and uncap it. I roll to the side and slash at it. It jumps and tries to land on me. I hop backwards and stab its face. It howls and bursts into golden dust. I rapidly look around looking for anyone or anything. Seeing nothing, I start to worry. "Pinecone Face, Lady Artemis? Hello?" I call out. I sprint into a clearing not too far from camp. As I get to the clearing, I see about 10 hunters lying unconscious in a circle. If that's not weird enough, each had a golden glow around them. I recognize the golden glow and my eyes widen. I hold Riptide so tight, my knuckles are white. It's him. "Where are you? Come out and face me!" I scream. My challenge is answered with an evil laugh. "Your pain has only begun, Percy Jackson. You may have faced Tartarus, and survived, but that was only the beginning." A hooded figure with a golden sword walked out from under the trees and into the clearing. I hold my sword defensively, and look at the hunters. I don't see Thalia, and my gut clenches in worry. Who was this guy and what has happened to her? He chuckles seeing my distress. "Like my handiwork? You should've seen Thalia. She screamed so much, you'd think she was the one in Tartarus for 100 years." Anger replaces my worry. I see red at the edge of my vision and I charge the hooded figure. Our swords clash once, twice, three times, until I pull away and slash at his kneecap. He dodges like he knew what was coming and says, "You have no secrets, Percy Jackson. I could kill you on three seconds flat, but where would be the fun in that?" While he's talking, I swing my sword upwards and nick his jaw. I say, "Hmm, that was a surprise, wasn't' it?" he growls and it reminds me of when Kronos got angry. I swing my sword and he sidesteps, hitting the back of my head with the flat of the blade. I hear his say as blackness descends on me, "What once was yours will now be mine." My last thought before darkness overtakes me was _my poor Thalia._

**I could practically hear all of your groans at the last line (Chuckles). So I made 2 chapters in one day as a sorry for taking 12 days off. You welcome and once again I hope you Enjoyed! :)**


End file.
